


Home for the Holidays

by QueenOfBrooklyn



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Haus sweet Haus, M/M, Mistletoe, The Haus, Tumblr Prompt, dex wants a new drier, fines, sin bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfBrooklyn/pseuds/QueenOfBrooklyn
Summary: Based off of the prompt: Which half of your OTP starts Christmas morning by casually leaning in the kitchen doorway, reading a book, acting like they don’t know there’s mistletoe right above their head and which half walks past them while mumbling sleepily “Your book is upside down”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this prompt for months and I was gonna try to get this out for Christmas, but I only started writing it on Christmas so... yeah. Of course I got hit by writers block. But here it is! :) It's finished! 
> 
> Thanks to my pal thelordvoldemort over on tumblr for the help getting it finished! :) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

There’s nothing like Christmas at the Haus. 

Or well, the time of year in between the end of finals and before everyone left to go home for their two week break. There was a sense of calm that replaced the ever lingering nervous energy that had been present since Thanksgiving (and sometimes even midterms), holiday music was usually streaming out from one room or another, and the whole place smelled like cookies or pies. This year, most of the team had their finals pretty early, which meant they had a couple extra days to stick around campus before going home to their families for the Holidays. It also meant that Bitty got to properly plan and prepare a team Holiday meal for everyone, much to his delight. 

The Haus, and that atmosphere, still felt like home to Jack. And it had pained him that he wasn’t there this year to watch Rans and Holster fight over where to put the decorations, or experience the holiday song wars to see who could drown out who’s music (as annoying as it had been while he had been trying to work on his senior thesis last year), or even attend that end of semester Kegster. But, thankfully, he had a standing invitation to dinner; which he was actually going to be able to attend after all. Though, no one on the team knew about that yet. The last they’d heard, he had one last game before the holidays and then a charity event to attend to while the Haus had their final meal together before everyone started going home. Luckily for Jack, the event had gotten pushed a few days and he was now free to drive up to Samwell. 

Sure, he could have texted Bittle and to save him a place at the table, but where was the fun in that? Jack knew that Bits would be getting up at 7 am (much to the Bittty’s horror) to start his preparations. And by 7, Jack knew that meant that Bits wouldn’t be downstairs before 7:45, meaning that he could get to the Haus by 7:30 and still manage to surprise his boyfriend. This way, he could help (or try to help) prepare the meal and spend the day with Bitty before they were separated for what should have been their first Christmas together. 

Jack kept his alarm set for 5 am, as usual, got up for his run, came home and took a shower before getting dressed and getting into his car to drive up to Massachusetts. The Haus was dead silent when he finally let himself in with the key that the team had given back to him after he and Bitty had come out to them. He stifled a yawn, still tired from last night’s game, as he toed off his boots and hung up his coat. 

After peaking in the kitchen just to make sure the coast really was clear, he pulled the sprig of plastic mistletoe one of the Falconers had decided to hang up in the locker room last night and hung it over the doorway of the kitchen. He finished just in time as he heard rustling overhead and quiet footsteps coming down the stairs. 

Acting quickly, Jack grabbed a book that was lying on the kitchen counter and cracked it open as he leaned against the door frame, casually pretending to read as he waited to see who would come down the stairs. Much to his delight, his sleep rumpled boyfriend appeared at the top of the stairs, yawning as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes as he slowly trudged down to the first floor. 

Jack tried to hold back a smirk, quite proud of his plan, until Bitty dragged his feet right passed him without even looking twice. 

“Your book is upside down,” he remarked, walking over to the coffee maker and clicking it on. Jack’s brows furrowed in confusion for a brief second before he prepared himself to chirp his boyfriend about noticing a book before noticing Jack himself. He didn’t make it that far, however, before another set of feet bounded down the stairs. 

“Jack! My favourite NHL superstar! I thought you weren’t – Hey! Mistletoe!” Shitty exclaimed. Without another word and before Jack had the chance to duck away, Shitty planted a large, wet, kiss on Jack’s lips. 

“Free kisses from Jack? ‘Swawesome!” Jack hadn’t even heard or seen Holster and Ransom come down before they each gave him a peck before making their way into the kitchen. 

Jack huffed, stepping out from under the mistletoe in case Chowder, Lardo, or any other teammate that could be in the Haus showed up and decided that they wanted to join in as well. 

“Jack?!” Bitty stood, coffee in hand, brown eyes wide as could be. “Sweetheart, what are you doing here? _When_ did you get here?!” 

“Surprise?” he chuckled. “I’ve been here since before you walked passed me, Bud.” 

Bitty flushed as his teammates guffawed around him. His eyes flickered above Jack’s head and took notice of the mistletoe. He cleared his throat, setting his coffee cup down on the counter and strode back over to Jack. “For before,” he said pecking Jack’s cheek gently before trying to head back to the counter so that he could start breakfast. 

“C’mon Bits, that was sad!” Holster exclaimed with a mouthful of banana muffin. 

“Yeah, Jack-y boy pulled out all his best moves and you give him a peck on the cheek? That’s cold bro,” Shits chirped from his perch on the counter. 

“Well he’s not under the mistletoe anymore,” Bitty argued, his cheeks still flushed red. With a smirk, Jack took a step back and curled his finger in a come hither motion. Neither were huge fans of PDA (especially with the associated fines), but Jack had wanted a proper kiss, and he was going to get one. 

Bitty rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed by his boyfriend, but made his way back to him regardless. He stood on his tip toes, tilting his head back; prepared to give Jack a small peck, but clearly Jack had other plans. He slipped a hand to the back of Bitty’s head to keep their lips locked, and wrapped the other arm around Bits’ waist. Bitty was just about ready to melt into the kiss, successfully blocking out the reactions of his teammates, when Jack pulled away. 

They were both surprised to find Dex behind Jack, pocking the older man in the back with the Sin Bin. “Sorry man,” the youngest D-man apologized. “We _really_ need that drier. Also, you’re kind of blocking the path to the kitchen and I’d love some coffee right now.” 

The couple stepped aside while Jack fished out his wallet. “There” he said handed Dex a small wad of twenties. “That should cover us for today, if we go over lemme know and I’ll pay the difference.” 

Dex blinked at the cash for a moment, before cautiously taking it and shoving it in the jar just in case Jack was joking. 

“Don’t you dare say a word,” Bitty warned the others who were ready to chirp the living shit out of the couple about things concerning types of fathers and saccharine. “And if you want to be eating tonight, I suggest you all get out of my kitchen now.” He glared at their sheepish expressions. “Now,” he repeated when no one moved and they all scattered. 

“That means you too Mister Zimmermann, you’ll be nothing but a distraction,” he told Jack before taking a sip of his coffee. It was too early for this nonsense. “But sweetheart?” he called before Jack could get too far. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

Jack smiled back at him. “Moi aussi, bé. Je – ” 

“Guys, it’s not even 8 am, if you keep it up you’ll burn through that cash by noon. And Rans knows French, too, you know!” Holster called from the living room before Dex shushed him; they _almost_ had enough for their new drier. 

Bitty blew a silent kiss at Jack before shooing him out of the kitchen. 

“I think you guys should pay up too,” Bitty heard Jack chuckle from the next room. “You guys all kissed me, too,” he pointed out. Arguments and defenses started being shouted and Bitty turned on some Christmas music to drown them out. 

There was nothing quite like the Haus at Christmas time.


End file.
